3 Questions
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Fuji is asking questions out of blue. TezukaFuji


Title: 3 Question  
>Rating: GK  
>Pairing: TezFu<br>Warnings : OOC..?  
>Summary: Fuji is asking silly questions.<br>Notes: A somewhat sisters with All of Sudden drabble. Made 2 years ago. Posted only on LJ. Now posted in FF, since I was bored.

* * *

><p>As usual, I waited for Tezuka in the clubroom after the practice was over. I went to the clubroom, sat and got a book to read from my bag. I sometimes get myself into a conversation with him but he continues to write and write, so much that sometimes he forgets what we were talking about. <em>He is such a bore<em>, I thought a long time ago, _for what reason did I fall in love with him? _

* * *

><p><em>I was outside on the courts, holding the fence when I found Tezuka beside me. His arms were crossed over one another and he was frowning, which was his usual expression.<em>

_"I heard from Oishi that you called me here, why?" he asked, looking at the courts, where nobody was playing. Everyone seemed to have gone home._

_"I wanted to say something to you Tezuka. But promise me we'll stay friends, even if you don't accept this," I replied looking straight into his eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses. Then, he looked at me and our eyes met. I thought he already knew what I was going to say but he remained quiet for a while. He uncrossed his arms and put them down. I saw that he clenched his fists together but after a while he unclenched them. I knew he had something to tell me, but for some reason, he couldn't, so I asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_"What were you going to say?" _

_"Tezuka...I think I...love...you..." I directly confessed as I fought a blush._

_"Fuji..." after that, he remained silent. I thought that he really couldn't love me so I was nervous. After a while, he added, "Why do you love me?"_

_"I love you because you are you!" I nearly shouted as I clenched my fists, still searching for a hopeful answer from him. "Do you also love me?"_

_"I...love...you too, Fuji," _

_"Te-Tezuka..."_

_Then he caught my lips with his and kissed me shortly. I was really surprised that he actually kissed me. I thought I was dreaming...so I pinched myself and winced when I saw that I was still in the real world. It was true. Tezuka just kissed me.__  
><em>

Oh yeah, that is the reason why I loved him, I murmured to myself. I checked my watch and it showed 5:30 PM. I saw Tezuka packing his things and saying, "Fuji, let's go home."

I put the book I was reading in my tennis bag and hooked the latter over my shoulder. Tezuka did the same and we both exited the clubroom.

In the street, we were silent and cool to each other, as usual, as if we were not lovers. Long after we confessed, he didn't embrace me nor kiss me; heck, he never even told me that he loved me –which were things lovers usually do. I really don't think that asking him about it would be a good idea because I'm the one who confessed to him first, so I have no right to. So I just need to force it out of him.

Then, an idea just came out from my mind: I knew how to make him do those things lovers usually do! I know it'll be effective. I need to do it now or else it won't be effective.

"Ne, Tezuka. Can I ask you three questions? Just three. Can I?"

"What?" he asked as he looked at me with a frown.

"Before I ask you, I will tell you the rules. First, you have to answer these three questions with a one-word answer okay? Just say a one-word answer. If you don't, you'll be wrong. Don't say anything else until I have finished asking those three questions or else, you'll be wrong again. Second, don't mention names; just use pronouns. If you answer these three questions perfectly, I'll give you a reward," I knew Tezuka wasn't doing this for the prize, but he is so serious every time I throw challenges at him, so I really don't need to worry.

"First question: What is the letter next to H in the English alphabet?"

"I"

"Correct."

After that, I got a paper and a pen from my bag. Tezuka didn't mind what I was doing for he remained silent - because that's the rule I told him to follow.

"I'm sorry Tezuka. Here's the second question. Can you read this to me? Don't answer yes. Just read it."

I wrote something on the paper, a single word in kanji.

愛

"Love" he answers.

"Correct," I said with a wide smile. "Third and last question: In our tennis club, who is the only one that can pull the Higuma Ootoshi shot?"

"You" he answers without any hesitation.

"You answered the three questions perfectly Tezuka. Here's your reward." I got a tennis ball from my bag and gave it to him. After I handed it to him, he put it in his bag, and still remained silent. "Tezuka, take care of it. That's my lucky ball,"

"Thank you."

Then I asked him, "Ne, Tezuka, you still do?"

"What?"

"You didn't notice? Combine all the answers you said to me together!"

He became silent for a while as he was thinking. After a few moments, his frown became deeper. "Fuji..."

"Then you already know?"

"Why...?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me anymore. You're not very romantic to me. You're acting the same around me as around the others. That's why I thought of a way to make you to say those three words. I'm very sorry if that upsets you," I looked downward as I explained to him shyly.

"No, it doesn't upset me. Don't think that I don't love you anymore. I still love you very much, Fuji." he held my hand tightly as he confessed to me once more.

Then he suddenly stopped walking and landed his lips on mine. It was as short as our first kiss but this time, it was much more pleasurable. I knew because I felt it. However, after that, my teeth ached from all the pressing and squishing.

"Tezuka, it seems our teeth also kissed right?" I asked as I held my tooth.

"I don't know," Tezuka took a single glance at me. Then he told me not to mind it and we continued our walk home.

"Ne, Tezuka, you really didn't notice what your answers became, after putting them together?"

"No,"

Then I burst into laughter and his frown got deeper.

"But I knew you were planning something after you asked me," he said.

And he constantly held my hand until we reached our houses.

~ ~ ~ END ~ ~ ~

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Reviews please? Comments will be apreciated.<strong>


End file.
